starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Psionic Assault
Psionic Assault is an advanced micromanagement challenge. With a force of six and eleven sentries, the player must stop a horde of zerg, protoss and terran attackers.Michael McWhertor. 2010-04-23. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty: Once More Into The Campaign. Kotaku. Accessed 2010-04-24. The difficulty increases as reapers join the fray.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-04-22. April 19 Single Player Campaign Info and Press Event. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-04-23. The winner gets a bronze achievement for killing 75 enemies, silver for 150 and 225 for gold. Enemy units continue spawning after achieving 225 kills until 300 units are slain; no achievements are awarded for this, it is just a test of player skill. Waves 1. 14 zerglings (north-east) 2. 10 marines (north-east) 3. 8 zerglings and 4 hyralisks (north-east) 4. 13 marines and 1 Marauder (north-east) 5. 8 banelings, 1 roach, and 16 zerglings (north-east) (Bronze medal achieved here) 6. 3 marauders and 10 marines (north-east) 7. 23 zerglings (first south-east wave) 8. 6 zealots and 5 sentries (south-east) 9. 10 reapers (north-east) 10. 6 reapers (south-east) 11. 4 banelings and 6 hydralisks (south-east) 12. 2 banshees (Silver medal achieved here) 13. 4 stalkers (north-east) 14. 10 reapers, 2 ghosts (south-west) 15. 6 mutalisks (north-east) 16. 2 vikings, 2 marauders, 10 marines (south-west) 17. 20 zerglings (first north-west wave) 18. 6 roaches (north-west) 19. 1 ultralisk (north-west) 20. 10 banelings (north-east) 21. 2 siege tanks (south-east) (Gold medal achieved here) 22. 4 ghosts, 6 marauders (north-east) 23. 2 roaches, 8 hydralisks (north-west) 24. 8 zealots, 2 stalkers (south-east) 25. 9 hellions, 1 banshee (north-west) 26. 8 banelings, 2 mutalisks (north-east) 27. 7 sentries, 3 immortals (south-east) 28. 3 stalkers, 3 ghosts, 4 hydralisks (north-east) 29. 1 battlecruiser (north-west) 30. 1 colossus (north-east) 31. 1 ultralisk (south-east) 32. 1 Thor (north-west) 32. 1 mothership (north-east) Strategy Distribute energy use among multiple units instead of draining a few units completely dry. This maximizes the usable energy over the entire challenge by having multiple units recharge. In the early waves, rotate the units used for casting. This is more important for the high templar, who are less numerous in number and have higher energy costs for their spells. Beginning Block the bottom of the ramp with the sentries' force field, allowing the sentries to kill them from a safe distance. Nearly all units that do not have high health and cannot scale cliffs can be handled in this way, which is the most energy efficient method. Tougher waves can be blocked by force field then softened by casting psionic storm. More high templar may be used against the marauders and other units which pose a more serious threat to the sentries. Banelings can either be trapped by force fields, or detonate themselves against hallucinations. Banelings that self-destruct still count toward the kill total. Engaging from the top of the ramp may allow the sentries to engage without risking return fire. Using the sentries' attack may save energy for later waves. Use guardian shield as necessary. Middle Waves come from multiple directions. Conserve the high templars' energy for psionic storms on the reapers. Reapers can be distracted by hallucinations cast by sentries. Archon and Colossi hallucinations are the most energy efficient due to their higher HP and shield charge. Against the and sentry waves, erect force fields at the bottom of the ramp or directly under the cliff to the right of the ramp. Maintain the force field wall to give friendly sentries time to kill the zealots. Use feedback against the Banshees, which kills them instantly. Distract the Banshees with hallucinations early if the aircraft cannot be destroyed early. End If the high templar are too low on energy to use feedback or psionic storm, consider making archons from the lowest energy high templar. With optimal energy usage this should not be necessary until the very end, but archons deal a good amount of damage and are good at soaking up enemy fire, too. The north-western entrance is different from the south-east and north-east in that the enemies attack from the high ground, meaning that (unless they use melee) they can attack the player's forces even with barriers erected. To circumvent this, the player can place two barriers sandwiching the enemy forces on the ramp, before using psionic storm and retreating to a safe distance. The first attacks from the north-west are by zerg attack against the destructible debris. The zergling wave can be hindered by putting barriers in front of the destructible debris, but the following waves (roaches and an ultralisk) cannot be stopped by barriers and the debris is inevitably cleared. Use archons and sentries to attack with some psionic storms, and create hallucinations when the wall falls. The Banshee waves may be handled as before with feedback. Ghosts may also be killed with feedback, but it is more efficient to use psionic storm on them if they are bunched up with other enemies. The terran wave includes s. Use force field to control the wave and use feedback or psionic storm on the ghosts. Create more archons as energy runs out. One wave contains vikings, giving the A.I vision on high ground; using ground-based, non-colossi hallucinations cause them to switch to ground mode, allowing the player to retain the high ground advantage. The last wave required for gold are two s in siege mode. If not approached, they will unsiege and move towards the remaining protoss units; their poor pathfinding AI will prevent them from actually reaching the force if the sentries attack them over the ledge. The gold medal is achieved after destroying the siege tanks, but the waves continue after this point purely to challenge the player. Unlike previous waves, the last five waves consist of single, powerful units. Use feedback on the Battlecruiser, Thor, and Mothership, and use hallucinations to distract them while psionic storm, sentries, and archons deal the remaining damage. Achievements References Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Achievement: Wings of Liberty, Psionic Assault (in English). 2010-07-27. Category:Challenges